


Captured and Captivated

by Tia Dalo (Avdal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alien Abduction, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Probing, Romance, SFR, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Science Fiction Romance, Strong Female Characters, Tags May Change, involuntary alien abduction and some darker themes that go along with that in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Tia%20Dalo
Summary: One moment we were falling asleep under the stars in the open trunk of my pickup.  The next I was abducted by aliens.Terrifying creatures drag me into their spaceship and lock me in a cage. They run tests on me.  Growl, claw, and hiss at me when I fight back. My only chance to survive is to escape, but how?  I’m unarmed and outnumbered.Then I meet Sarhen. He looks human, like me but better. Impossibly tall. Impossibly strong. From the moment his golden eyes locked with mine a singular thought began to whisper in the back of my head…We were destined to meet.Fate has a funny way of playing matchmaker.  But hey, if fate decides to throw the sexiest alien in the universe across my path, how could I complain?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

HARPER

Four aliens dragged me out of my cell and shoved me into a cold exam room. This was the third time this had happened to me this week.

I’d expected another round of violating tests\- sticking beeping metal barrels into different parts of me seemed to be one of the lizardmen’s favorite pastimes. That and ignoring me. Sometimes force-feeding, but I’ll get back to that part later. Right now I was busy being prepared. 

Small strips of glittering fabric were wrapped around  my shoulders .  They were so sheer it could barely even be considered  clothing but it was also the most I’d been allowed since my abduction.  Dressing me up to be the evening meal? Maybe.  It certainly wasn’t for any  more  practical reason. The exam room was so cold my breath fogged.  At least my cell  had been warm. I really wished they’d let me go back in it.

It had been just under a month since my abduction from Earth .  This  was based on  the number of day and night cycles since I’d woken up  in  their spaceship . The species that took me were called the  _Krynn_ and I dam n sure wasn’t anywhere in Sol  space  anymore. That’s all I knew  about what was happening .  The lizards didn’t  exactly talk to me,  nor had they given me any idea why they’d taken me to begin with. Until today, that is. Now I was starting to get a hint.

_ Maalk! _

I didn’t speak Krynnese. Wasn't even sure if that’s what the lizard-like aliens called their raspy language, but I’d learned a few words out of necessity.

I raised my arms up. _Maalk_. Up. The second Krynn made a low disapproving rumble as it poked at my concave stomach. I’d always been slim but after three weeks of poor treatment I was basically two dimensional. 

Post-abduction week one and well into week two had been a miserable cycle. Rancid smelling food was brought to me and held to my mouth until I gave in and ate it. This was inevitably followed by a solid twenty minutes of vomiting and worse. The only saving grace was that the Krynn had seemed nearly as distressed by my reactions as I had been. 

Great. So they weren’t trying to kill me, or at least not yet. They just apparently had no damn idea what to do with me. They’d finally found a paste that tasted like overly salty wet bread that I’d been able to keep down, but that was about all it had done for me.

More slips of fabric were wrapped around my angular hips. As much as I was worried about the most obvious reason they might be trying to fatten me up, something else was starting to bother me. The way that I was being dressed right now was almost sensual. The Krynn were disgusted by me. They’d made that plenty clear, and the feeling was highly mutual. But, because they hated me, that meant that all this sudden new effort wasn’t for their own benefit.

The implications of this blazed like wildfire  through my mind  but I  forced myself not to think about  it .  A bout anything  other than how to get out of here  and find out if I  really alone here or not.

On the night I’d been abducted, my best friend Lily and I had been hiding out in the desert together. We were on the run from the law and trying to keep a low profile The irony that I’d been abducted by aliens in the New Mexican wilderness wasn’t lost on me.

Lily  was  the closest thing to family I had,  and  I  didn’t know if she was here with me or no t .  Maybe the  Krynn  hadn’t even taken her?  It didn’t make sense that they would leave her and not me, but right now I had no choice but to play along.  Pretend to be  the Krynn’s perfectly docile little dress up doll until I could come up with a plan.

_ M _ _ aalk ka’ar! _

A third strip of fabric was held out- this one a shimmery shade almost identical to my skin tone- and the Krynn holding it barked at me.

Up. Stop moving. Or maybe _ka’ar_ just means stop. The precise translation was irrelevant. I’d been squirming, desperately hungry and cold, but I obediently stilled and raised my arms. The Krynn snorted, no shortage of contempt clear in the sound.

The flesh colored fabric was wrapped tightly around me. It covered my chest but only barely and a renewed wave of doubt began to creep into my mind. 

_S_ omething else had happened recently. A few night cycles ago, a different kind alien had been brought to my cell. He was mostly humanoid in appearance, but much taller and extremely pale. The clothes he was wearing reminded me of military regalia, and the exposed areas of his face and wrists sported narrow strips of metal that seemed to meld into his skin. A cybernetic vampire would be the closest depiction. 

The alien hadn’t said or done anything to me. He’d simply stared at me a long moment as I cringed in the corner of my cell. Then he left and didn’t come back. Immediately after that the probings had begun again.

Do aliens probe? Is that another cliché after abduction that I’ve been subjected to? Absolutely. I’d been probed so often over the last few days that I’d stopped struggling. It hurt less when I did. And yes, they probed _everywhere_. The throat was the worst. I hated throat probes more than anything, though they were less disturbing then the others.

_ Maalk.  _

Up again. My arms were raised and dragged forward as clawed hands began to swipe over me. The Krynn coated my skin in something that smelled faintly like honey and shone like body glitter. 

Sex doll or main course? The pendulum of my future just kept swinging back and forth.

Finally the process must have been done. My captors stepped back, their tails lashing and arms crossed over their chests as they regarded me. They didn’t seem happy with the final results.

A metal case was produced and I flinched. This _again?_ How much more data from my insides did they really need?

I braced myself for yet another encounter of cold metal in unwelcoming places, but my pulse started to spike when I saw what was really inside the case. It was a shock collar. A thick metal band exactly like the kind you’d put on a disobedient dog.

Anger instantly replaced the numbness I’d been trying so hard to cultivate. I knew what this was. I’d been shock-collared before and it _hurt_. After I’d tried and failed to escape the first time I’d been shocked so hard I’d passed out. I spent two day cycles in the infirmary before I’d been thrown back into my cell. They’d been marginally gentler with me after that.

The Krynn holding the collar approached and two others grabbed my arms to steady me.  _Shut up_ . The urge to scream my head off was intense. Couldn't do it.  _Shouldn’t_ . I had to-

Oh,  _fuck._

What if this was it? What if they wanted to knock me out again? Wanted me unconscious for what ever  godsawful thing they had planned for me?

The collar clicked around my neck and  instinct overruled common sense. 

I lashed out on reflex, yanking myself free of the Krynn’s grip. The flimsy shawl across my shoulders ripped with the motion. I grabbed the nearest anything I could reach- the metal case from the collar- and slammed it in an arch into the side of the lizard’s head.

The creature reared back, bright blue blood streaking from the wound. I savored that tiniest victory for less than a heartbeat before the collar was activated. It dropped me in an instant. White-hot pain jolted through every nerve, leaving me twitching on the floor as my muscles convulsed uncontrollably. It must have been a lower powered jolt than before because I managed to not pee myself this time, but I was completely useless. Couldn’t even breathe let alone get back up and defend myself.

The Krynn that I’d hit growled and leapt forward. He kicked me hard with a three-toed boot, the impact of it sent me flying backwards into the legs of the others. My ears were still ringing as I tried to crawl up onto my hands and knees. The Krynn reared back to hit me again but this time one of the others intervened, stepping between us. 

_Maalk_ he hissed, gesturing angrily at me.

_Up_. Impossible. My limbs were still shaking and each breath was choked. Scaled hands grabbed me, dragging me off the floor. I was thrown backwards into the corner of the room.

I let my legs buckle, willing myself to look weak and small. Hopefully too pathetic to be hurt anymore. My captors hissed as they argued with each other. Finally the one I that had struck barked out an angry shriek before stomping out of the room.

_Belowk_ human. _Ka’ar belowk._

Yeah, _belowk_. Whatever. It was some sort of warning or possibly an insult. I glared up, baring my teeth as one of them approached with a small bottle in its claws. A warning tingle shot through the collar. Not enough to incapacitate me, but I got the message.

I growled and closed my eyes, trying to will myself back into the quiet places my mind had taken to receding into. My little show of resistance had been every bit as effective as I'd assumed it would be, but at least I’d tried. No easy meals here.

An icy, familiar numbness filled my right side where I’d been kicked. Healing gel. It wasn't the first time the Krynn had had to patch me up after being too rough.

The clothing was next. The scraps of fabric that had been ripped away were replaced, and more cooling gel was spread over the scratches on my shoulder that I hadn’t even noticed until they started to sting.

_ Human. _

“Piss. Off.”

They apparently didn’t want to present me as a total wreck. It was a slim comfort. I didn’t doubt for a moment that they’d shock me into a puddle and drag me out to the dining table if they had to.

Still, when the pinch and click of a needle bit against the side of my neck, I willed myself to keep fighting. Or at least I tried. Whatever they’d injected me with worked fast. I swung blindly, missing completely as the room started to spin.

I was only dimly aware of being picked up. Carried or dragged? Couldn’t tell. Maybe didn’t care. When the darkness started to close in around me, I didn’t fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something completely different. Original works are a bit of a hard sell on AO3, but I'm hoping there are a few steamy sci-fi romance fans out here who are willing to give me a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

SARHEN

Being an Augment came with its pros and cons.

On one hand, I’m a walking, talking deviant of nature. My kind prefers that term to the more apt _freak_ , by the way. I shouldn't be allowed to exist. Shouldn’t have even been made. No Augment should and we certainly weren’t alone in that belief. Augments had only each other for allies- often rarely even that- and all of the Behl Sector as our enemies.

The positive though? The flipside to being a monster? Well, let’s just say that having half my brain replaced by circuit boards had made me really, _really_ good at certain things. Killing people who want to kill me. Detecting the change in tempo of someone’s heartbeat when they start to lie. Making the perfect cup off kaf every time. Hacking. Oh, yes, Augments were the best at hacking. No one could beat a half computer, not even a full one.

That’s how I’d found her. A _human_. One of the rarest creatures in all the Behl.. She was absolutely perfect. Every part of her was the opposite of everything I was. When Banedon had shown me her on that screen, it had been love at first pixel. Or at least as close to that sticky, deep inside the chest wet feeling as my onboard could process.

Now I almost had her. My human was so close it was painful. My perfect little exquisite piece of the universe. I just had to go in, get her, and maybe leave a few surprises behind for the Krynn on our way out.

My fingers flicked at the comm automatically, pinging the Krynn station and reminding them that yes, I was still here. No answer. Time dragged and my patience was falling right along with it.

They’d been ignoring my docking requests for the last sixteen minutes and thirty-three standard seconds. That wasn’t good. Usually the Krynn were _very_ punctual when it came to the business of extracting credits. Their sudden radio silence didn’t bode well for my odds of pulling this off without a hitch.

My onboard didn’t like the delay either. Didn’t like my plan to begin with. It rarely agreed with the decisions of its other half. Of the still mostly biological parts of me. Sometimes the two of us wanted very different things.

The statistics of my plan working were only moderate, it kept reminding me. Not high. Not even within the recommended range of risk versus reward. Suggested action: reduce elevated hormone levels manually and return to a safe zone of space.

I’m pretty sure the computer in my head just told me to jack off and get the hell out of here. 

Didn’t matter, Onboard. I was in charge here, at least for now.

Eighteen minutes, seven standard seconds had gone by now since I’d first made contact with the station. They knew I was here. They’d given me clearance to gate in, after all. I grunted and opened up a two-way channel.

“Station Elis, I’m starting to feel unwelcome. When I feel unwelcome, I don’t feel like buying.”

Just because the odds weren’t ideal didn’t mean  my plan was going to fail. I wasn’t going to allow it to. No t a chance. And, despite what my fretting other half thought about all of this, I had actually planned for contingencies. 

My disguise was deceptively simple. I used a low-form subcutaneous mesh to cover up my visible augmentations. All of those troublesome little ports and metal bits and pieces that made me a perpetual walking assassination risk. Then refracting contacts, pulled my hair down to give it the requisite Satu honor side braids, a few interference blocks and _boom_. Instant high ranking general of the Satu Army. Exactly the kind of buyer the Krynn should be bending over their own tails to impress.

Okay, maybe some serious hacking to back up the identity chip Banedon had “obtained” for me helped too. 

The Krynn had already let me in their door once. They’d taken me to see her under the most strict of security. I’d gone in my real form as an Augment but under a fake identity. It had been the essential reconnaissance step of my plan, but I’d regretted it immediately. 

They were holding her in a cage. A _cage_. Not even a proper room. Humans were an advanced species. The Behl Council had rules against caging advanced species, but the Krynn were Krynn. They weren’t as bloodthirsty by nature as some of the other species in the Behl, but they were every bit as ruthless. They wanted money and they didn’t care what rules they had to break to get it.

I’d wanted to get her out of there right then. First sight. Grab her and dash, somehow managing to fight off every Krynn and security turret in an increasingly statistically unlikely defiance of common sense.

My onboard had done the right thing and stopped me. We’re not always friends, but self destruction no matter how heroic would get us no where. I guess I shouldn’t be too grumpy about that.

There was one surefire way to make the Krynn behave: offer them money then threaten to take it away. It worked every time. Usually. Provided they hadn’t seen through my fake ID and were currently sending a warrunner gating through the system to blow me out of the sky. 

Twenty three minutes now and still no answer. My onboard pulsed, liking this less and less with each thought. I shrugged and counted to ten before opening the channel again.

“I was about to spend a mountain of credits, you know,” I told them. “So many credits King Reyus would wonder why his account had one less digit. So many credits that, if you divvied them onto standard chips and-”

The other side of the comm opened and a pitched crackle cut through. “Cleared for dock at bay nine. Delays are an inevitable nuisance.” 

I grinned. _A_ _n inevitable_ _nuisance_. As close to a Krynn apology as anyone in the Behl could ask for.

I pinged my onboard just to gloat a little. And it wasn’t like I wasn’t going to be buying anything or anyone. Not with _real_ credits at least.

They believed that I was a Satu general. That meant they thought I had honor. Exploitable honor.

If they hadn’t put my human in a cage I would have settled for just getting my girl and robbing them blind. Now, though? Now they’ve brought everything that’s about to happen on themselves.


End file.
